


The Stamp

by kattahj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ministry of Magic, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-26
Updated: 2005-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattahj/pseuds/kattahj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written due to the full moon being only two days before the Holocaust memorial day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stamp

He sat shivering in his mother’s lap, still too nauseous and feverish to hear most of the questions the Ministry woman asked, but he could see her quill moving over the parchment. And he saw her put down that quill and instead take a large stamp, slamming the parchment next to his name. It seemed to him the hard slam should have sent the stamp right through the table.

He was wrong. It went right through his world. Every official parchment, every door shut in his face, every whispered insult had the same word stamped in red block letters: Werewolf.


End file.
